Perjalanan menjadi seorang legenda
by Izzudin Armain
Summary: Gak pandai bikin summary, langsung baca aja yah..!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: AUTHOR NEWBIE, Fanfic pertama Author.**

**DISCLAIMER:Masashi Kishimoto.**

**RnR please**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan.**

"**Kagebunshin no jutsu**"… teriak seorang anak disebuah training ground 27 dikonoha. "Hosh..hosh jutsu ini sangat menguras chakra, tapi aku harus segera menguasainya sebelum mizuki-teme itu datang".

"oi…, naruto!" teriak seorang bocah berambut seperti nanas pada bocah didepannya. "hentikan latihanmu, hari sudah mulai siang aku tak mau lama-lama menunggumu disini" teriak bocah tersebut. "tunggulah sebentar shikamaru , aku sudah hamper selesai, hanya tinggal sedikit penyempurnaan" Balas naruto.

"cih, baiklah tapi jangan terlalu lama aku masih harus menyusun strategi untuk menjebak mizuki-teme sialan itu" ujar shikamaru.

"iya-iya aku mengerti, sudah tidurlah sana jangan ganggu aku!" ucap naruto

"hn..mendokusei"

_**TIME SKIP**_

"kagebunshin no jutsu" teriak naruto sambil melakukan handseal. Booft..booft..booft muncullah ribuan clone naruto yang memenuhi training ground 27. "yatta… akhirnya aku berhasil, oii..shika, lihatlah aku berhasil!" teriak naruto membangunkan shikamaru.

"ckk.. mendokusei ne" gumam shikamaru tak jelas karena merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"nani, tidak mungkin" mata shikamaru terbelalak melihat puluhan clone naruto memenuhi training ground 27. "naruto, aku tak percaya ini..kau berhasil menguasainya!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ha..ha..ha..tentu saja, siapa dulu, naruto sang sannin dari konoha. Ha..ha..ha.." tawa naruto tak jelas yang membuat gendang telinga shikamaru hampir pecah.

"ckk..urusai, berhentilah tertawa naruto, kau membuat telingaku hampir pecah!"

"iya..iya shikamaru dasar cerewet" balas naruto

"hei, seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu..tapi ya sudahlah, jangan lupa naruto nanti malam rencana kita tak boleh gagal, kau cobalah tahan mizuki-teme selama mungkin! Aku akan coba bicara dengan ayahku" ujar shikamaru.

"yare… yare aku mengerti, kau sudah membawa kunai hiraishin yang kuberikan kemarin kan? Ingatlah shika, jika keadaan darurat dan kau belum tiba disini, aku akan menteleport paksa dirimu" terang naruto.

"hn.. aku mengerti, baiklah sampai jumpa nanti malam naruto".

_**TIME SKIP DIHUTAN KEMATIAN**_

"Berhenti kau bocah iblis!" teriak mizuki

"Tidak akan, kejar aku kalau bisa mizuki-teme, wekk.." balas naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Baiklah, kau yang memintanya bocah, jangan salahkan aku jika kau mati.. rasakan ini" mizuki lalu melempar puluhan shuriken ke arah naruto, naruto yang tak sempat menghindarinya pun jatuh tersungkur dengan tubuh penuh darah.

"Ha..ha..ha.. ternyata Cuma segitu kemampuanmu bocah, tidak sebanding dengan omong besarmu, sekarang gulungan jutsu terlarang ini menjadi milikku, ha..ha..ha.." tawa mizuki semakin keras mengema dihutan kematian tersebut.

"**Booft"** tiba tubuh naruto menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

"apa, Cuma bunshin? Lalu dimana yang asli?" mizuki celingak-celinguk seperti wedus kesasar mencari sosok naruto.

"Mencariku, mizuki?" terdengar suara berhembus dari arah belakang mizuki, mizuki pun langsung mengarahkan kunai-nya ke asal suara tersebut namun hanya mengenai angin.

"Hah, dimana dia?" batin mizuki

"Aku disini, baka-dobe-teme" terdengar lagi suara naruto namun tanpa rupa.

"Keluarlah kau bocah, percuma bersembunyi tak ada seorangpun yang tahu kau disini" balas mizuki.

Naruto lalu keluar dari balik sebuah pohon dengan membawa gulungan ditangannya.

"Nah, bocah bagus kalau kau menyadari, sekarang berikan gulungan itu padaku dan kau akan pulang dengan selamat ." janji Mizuki manis pada Naruto.

"Ambilah sendiri kalau kau bisa, teme!" Bentak Naruto, sedangkan Mizuki menggertakkan giginya pertanda marah.

"Kau yang memilih jalan kematianmu, bocah! Terimalah ini!" Mizuki lalu melemparkan Fuma Shuriken ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu tenang-tenang saja.

"Sring." Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul didepan Mizuki dan menendangnya dengan kaki kanan yang telah dialiri chakra.

"Cough,uhuk..uhuk." Mizuki batuk darah terkena tendangan Naruto didadanya, tidak sampai disitu Naruto terus menendang dan memukul Mizuki secara membabi buta. Setelah puas, Naruto lalu duduk ditanah sembari menunggu Mizuki bangkit.

"Awas kau bocah!" Mizuki masih belum mau menyerah, gulungan itu sudah ada didepannya, sayang sekali kalau rencananya untuk menguasai jutsu terlarang gagal hanya karena seorang bocah.

"Hyaat..!" Mizuki mencoba menyerang Naruto lagi, namun kali ini Naruto hanya diam, benar-benar tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Buaggh." Pukulan dan tendangan Mizuki mengenai telak Naruto.

"Ha..ha..ha.., kenapa bocah kau diam saja? Sudah sadar ya kau tak punya kesempatan, dengan ini aku akan menjadi yang terkuat setelah menguasai jurus terlarang itu. Ha..ha..ha..!" Mizuki tertawa puas, lalu mengambil gulungan itu secara paksa dari tangan Naruto, tak menyangka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Benarkah, mizuki? Cobalah lihat sekelilingmu!" teriakan naruto mengema dihutan kematian.

"Apa maksudnya bocah itu?" mizuki lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, matanya melebar, bagaimana tidak? Disana telah berjajar beberapa anbu serta Nampak shikaku beserta anaknya, shikamaru.

"Apa, bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya tak ada yang tahu rencanaku ini" mizuki bergumam lirih.

"Tampaknya kau berhasil, naruto.. mizuki benar-benar akan tamat kali ini, ha..ha..ha.." ujar shikamaru sarkartis.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Naruto polos, Shikamaru lalu mengulurkan tangannya membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Kita sudah tidak punya urusan disini, biarkan ayahku yang mengurusnya. Sekarang kita harus melapor kekantor Hokage." Kata Shikamaru.

"Hmm, ayo!" Gumam Naruto lemas, mereka lalu berjalan meninggalkan hutan kematian, tak mempedulikan teriakan keras dari Mizuki yang entah apa yang dilakukan ANBU padanya.

* * *

"Hah.. akhirnya selesai juga, membosankan juga rasanya kejar-kejaran dengan mizuki sialan itu. " ucap naruto setelah acara kucing-kucingan tadi telah selesai.

"Hmm.. kau benar naruto, tak kusangka mizuki itu begitu bodoh melawan satu squad ANBU pimpinan ayahku" balas shikamaru, mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari kedai ramen ichiraku.

Mereka berdua melangkah dalam keheningan, sampai tiba-tiba naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Oh..ya aku lupa shikamaru, aku ada janji dengan itachi untuk berlatih jutsu katon, baiklah aku pergi dulu" ujar naruto lalu seketika menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning, orang-orang yang melihatnya pun banyak yang terkejut.

"itu tadi.. bukankah hiraishin?"

"jutsu apa itu tadi?"

"tidak mungkin.."

Dan terdengar gumaman-gumaman tak jelas dari orang-orang disepanjang jalan itu, sedangkan shikamaru hanya mendecih kesal.

"Cih.. dasar mencari sensasi saja anak itu" gerutu shikamaru sambil menguap lebar seperti buaya lapar. Tanpa disadari naruto maupun shikamaru, sedari tadi ada sosok anbu yang mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Jurus itu, tidak salah lagi pasti hiraishin, aku harus melaporkanya pada danzo-sama" batin anbu tersebut lalu menghilang dengan shunshin.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**W****arning: **Berantakan,agak gak jelas, Update kilat 2 chapter sekaligus menjelang cuti Hari raya.

**Disclaimer: Naruto by MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**Thanks buat yang sudah RnR.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

"Itu..Hiraishin kah? Bagaimana Naruto bisa menguasainya? Minato, kushina, anak kalian benar-benar hebat." batin Hiruzen sambil melihat melalui bola ajaibnya, tidak lama setelah itu muncullah anbu ke dalam ruang Hokage.

"hamba melapor,Hokage-sama" ucap anbu tersebut sambil bersimpuh memberi hormat dihadapan hokage.

"lepas topengmu, Shisui!" titah Hokage.

"Hai.." Shisui lalu melepas topeng anbunya kemudian berdiri tegak menghadap sang Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, aku melihat Naruto melakukan jurus seperti Hiraishin, apak..-"

"Itu memang Hiraishin, Shisui, aku juga melihatnya dari bola ajaibku." Potong Hokage sebelum Shisui meneruskan laporannya.

"Jadi, itu memang benar bahwa naruto adalah putra dari Yondaime-sama dan Kushina-sama?" Tanya Shisui.

"Ya, itu memang benar." Jawab Hiruzen. (disini Cuma beberapa orang saja yang tahu kalau Naruto itu anak dari Yondaime-Hokage)

"Hm, Hokage-sama aku tadi juga sempat melihat ANBU root, kelihatannya mereka juga mengawasi Naruto."

"Anbu root?" Alis Hokage tua itu terangkat, "Untuk apa mereka mengawasi Naruto? Jangan-jangan Danzo merencanakan sesuatu, aku harus memperketat pengamanan untuk Naruto." Batin Hiruzen.

"Hmm..souka, jadi Danzo sudah mulai bergerak, tampaknya aku harus memperketat pengawasan pada Naruto." Ujar Hiruzen.

"Sebenarnya, apa hubungan Naruto dengan Danzo, Hokage-sama? Kenapa mereka sampai mematai-matai Naruto?" Tanya shisui.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama Danzo memintaku agar Naruto dimasukkan dalam skuad ANBU jajarannya, namun aku menolak, aku khawatir Danzo akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Naruto." Jelas Hiruzen.

"Jadi begitu..tapi Hokage-sama tak perlu terlalu risau, saya akan selalu mengawasinya. Lagipula jika Naruto sudah bisa menguasai Hiraishin, hamba rasa ia sudah bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri Hokage-sama." Kata Shisui.

"Hmm, kau ada benarnya, tapi tetap saja aku galau (Ckk, Hokage bisa galau ternyata), Danzo adalah orang yang harus dijauhi." Jelas Hiruzen.

"Apa ada lagi yang mau kau laporkan, Shisui?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Ya, beberapa hari ini aku melihat kedekatan antara Naruto dengan Itachi, mereka terlihat beberapa kali berlatih bersama." Terang Shisui.

"Begitukah, kelihatannya Naruto sungguh-sungguh ingin belajar jutsu Katon."

"Apa Hokage-sama yang menyuruhnya berlatih bersama Itachi?"

"Tidak-tidak, aku hanya memberi beberapa gulungan jutsu Katon, karena aku sangat sibuk jadi kusuruh ia mempelajari sendirir."

"Kelihatannya Naruto mendapatkan partner yang tepat, kalau begitu hamba mohon undur diri Hokage-sama."

"Hmm, teruskan pengawasanmu pada Naruto, jika ada hal yang jangal segera laporkan kepadaku!" Perintah Hiruzen dengan tegas.

"Hai..hamba undur diri." Dengan itu Shisui menghilang dari ruang hokage dengan shunshin.

* * *

Terlihat dipinggir sebuah danau dua ekor ehh.. maksud saya dua orang yang sedang berlatih jutsu katon, dilihat dari lambang dipakaiannya mereka berdua adalah Uchiha.

"Sasuke, kenapa bola apimu kecil sekali? Ternyata kau memang berbeda jauh dari itachi." ucap Fugaku.

"Tenanglah sebentar Tou-san, aku sedang berkonsentrasi." Jawab Sasuke sambil membuat handseal.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." S**emburan api keluar dari mulut Sasuke, namun kelihatannya itu masih belum memuaskan Tou-sannya.

"Sasuke, sudah kubilang beberapa kali tambahkan lagi chakra api mu itu, haahh.." Fugaku menghela nafas panjang, mengajari Sasuke ternyata lebih sulit ketimbang mengajari Itachi. Jika dulu dia hanya perlu tiga kali pertemuan untuk membuat si sulung Itachi menguasai jutsu Katon, kini sudah pertemuan yang ke lima dan Sasuke belum membuat perbedaan yang signifikan dibanding pertemuan pertamanya.

"Siing.." tiba-tiba muncul kilatan kuning disamping Fugaku dan Sasuke, menampakkan seorang bocah berambut pirang dan bermata biru, mengingatkan Fugaku akan seseorang dimasa lalu.

"Jutsu itu, hiraishin.." mata fugaku semakin melebar melihat siapa yang telah mengunakan jurus itu, hanya seorang bocah yang sebaya dengan Sasuke.

"Siapa kau anak muda" Tanya Fugaku menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Itachi, namun yang ia dapatkan malah dua orang yang kelihatan seperti ayah dan anak.

"hh, sumimasen, aku mencari Itachi-san, aku ada janji untuk berlatih dengannya hari ini." Jawab Naruto dengan sopan.

"Ayah bertanya siapa kau, bukan apa maumu, dasar dobe." Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat kini ikut menimpali.

"Apa kau bilang teme, siapa yang kau bilang dobe?"

"Dan siapa yang kau bilang teme, dobe?" Muncul kilatan listrik dimata Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hei, sudah-sudah, Sasuke sopanlah sedikit pada orang lain." Ujar Fugaku melerai.

"Ehh.. Gomenansai aku tadi kelepasan, watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu, yoroshiku." Ujar Naruto sambil membungkukan badan 90 derajat.

"Naruto kah? Putra Kushina dan Minato? Hmm, tentu saja bagaimana aku bisa lupa." Batin Fugaku.

"Hmm, perkenalkan aku Fugaku ayah Itachi dan Sasuke sekaligus kepala klan Uchiha , tadi kau bilang ada janji untuk berlatih dengan Itachi, benarkah?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Iya, itu benar Fugaku-sama." Jawab Naruto.

"Kebetulan saat ini Itachi sedang ada misi, jika kau mau kau bisa berlatih bersama kami, mungkin dengan adanya dirimu Sasuke bisa lebih terpacu" kata fugaku.

"Hontou ni?" mata Naruto berbinar-binar mendengar tawaran menggiurkan dari ayah Itachi itu, kalau anaknya saja sudah sehebat itu bagaimana dengan ayahnya.. begitu pikir Naruto.

"ah ya tentu saja Fugaku-sama, arigatou gozaimasu." Ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk.

"Cih, memang kau bisa apa dobe." Tantang Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang teme, tentu saja aku bisa aku sudah berlatih beberapa kali dengan nii-san mu itu." Balas Naruto sengit.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tunjukkan hasil latihanmu itu, Naruto. Arahkan Jutsu mu ke danau." Perintah Fugaku.

"Hai, Fugaku-sama." Dengan cepat Naruto membuat handseal.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." **semburan api besar keluar dari mulut Naruto, menguapkan air danau dan membakar beberapa dahan pohon disekitarnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa dirinya yang seorang uchiha kalah dalam jutsu katon dengan anak dari klan yang entah datang dari mana,sudah bukan rahasia lagi di dunia shinobi bahwa klan uchiha mempunyai spesialisasi pada jutsu katon. Setiap klan uchiha yang terlahir pasti dan harus bisa menguasai jurus berelemen api tersebut, suatu aib apabila ada anggota klan uchiha yang tidak bisa atau lemah dalam penguasaan jurus berelemen api, apalagi sampai kalah beradu jutsu katon dengan anggota dari klan lain.

"Impresif, seperti yang diharapkan dari keturunan konoha no kiroii senko, Minato anakmu tumbuh dengan sangat baik." Batin Fugaku sambil mengulas senyum, teringat dengan sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya yang telah meninggal 10 tahun lalu.

"Sasuke, lihat Naruto walau dia bukan berasal dari klan uchiha dia sudah bisa menguasai elemen api lebih hebat darimu." Ucap Fugaku membuat telinga Sasuke memerah dalam artian lain.

"Kau itu berasal dari klan uchiha, salah satu klan terkuat dikonoha, sangat memalukan melihat ada anggota klan uchiha yang bahkan tidak bisa menguasai **Gokakyu no jutsu.**" lanjut Fugaku lagi.

"Cih," Sasuke mendecih tidak suka sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Itu wajar saja tou-san, dia kan sudah sering berlatih dibawah bimbingan Itachi. Sedangkan aku baru 3 kali ini kau latih, itupun baru dasarnya saja." Ucap Sasuke mdncoba membaea diri.

"Ehh.. sebelumnya maaf menyela." kata Naruto,

"Sebenarnya aku juga baru 2 kali berlatih dengan Itachi, itupun hanya basic-nya saja. Seandainya dia ada disini sekarang mungkin ini akan menjadi pertemuan yang ketiga."

"Kau dengar sendiri kan, sasuke? Naruto bahkan baru 2 kali pertemuan dan dia sudah menguasai jutsu katon, kau harus lebih banyak belajar darinya." tegas Fugaku, heran dengan sikap anaknya yang kadang keras kepala, sedangkan Sasuke makin panas terlihat dari asap yang mengepul dari telinganya.

"Kalau begini lebih baik aku mengajari Naruto saja." lanjut Fugaku.

"Cih, ajari saja kalau kau mau" balas Sasuke, kelihatannya kesabarannya sudah mencapai batas, saat sasuke akan melangkah pergi tiba-tiba Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik .

"Ehh..jangan berkata begitu paman, begini saja bolehkan aku bergabung bersama kalian? Jika boleh kita akan bekerja sama, aku akan mengevaluasi apa saja kekurangan jutsu Sasuke, sebagai gantinya paman harus mengajariku jutsu katon baru, setelah aku selesai menguasai baru aku akan mengajarkannya ke Sasuke,bagaimana?" tawaran Naruto kelihatannya menarik perhatian ayah dan anak tersebut, terbukti dari Sasuke dan Fugaku yang kini diam di tempat seperti patung.

"Naruto anak yang berbakat, jika aku mengajarkan jutsu padanya mungkin akan lebih cepat ia kuasai, bagus sekali ini akan menghemat banyak waktuku." Batin Fugaku.

"Boleh juga, aku tak harus mendengarkan omelan tou-san setiap kali latihan." Batin Sasuke.

"Hmm..baiklah aku setuju." sahut Fugaku.

"aku juga." ujar Sasuke.

"yoshh..baiklah bisa kita mulai sekarang." teriak Naruto penuh semangat, sedangkan Fugaku dan Sasuke jawdrop ria.

**TIME SKIP**

Sasuke dan Naruto jatuh tersungkur dengan nafas terengah-engah, setelah mendapat latihan keras dari Fugaku tadi Naruto dan Sasuke langsung mencoba mempraktekkannya. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua karena Fugaku telah meninggalkan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan beberapa gulungan jutsu kepada Naruto untuk dipelajari.

"Bagus Sasuke kau telah menguasai control chakra yang kuajarkan dengan baik, sekarang cobalah jutsu api-mu." pinta Naruto.

"Hmm..baiklah." jawab Sasuke lalu merapal segel.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu."** semburan api Sasuke hampir memenuhi danau, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum puas, tidak menyangka Sasuke akan dengan cepat menguasai control chakra yang ia ajarkan.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Sasuke yang selesai mengeluarkan jutsunya berdiri dengan nafas memburu.

"Bagaimana, apa kau cukup puas?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lumayan, aku hanya perlu latihan lebih keras untuk menyempurnakannya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Naruto!"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sparing?" tantang Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke, chakra kita berdua sudah terkuras habis, kalau kau memaksa bisa-bisa kita pingsan." Kata Naruto.

"Bilang saja kau takut." Ejek Sasuke.

"Hei..enak saja, kau melawanku sekarangpun belum tentu bisa mengalahkanku." Balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang, hari sudah mulai petang." Lanjut Naruto sambil memandangi langit yang mulai gelap.

"Souka..baiklah, jaa-ne Naruto." Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke." Balas Naruto lalu menghilang dengan shunshin.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Sekali lagi mohon maaf bila chapter berikut berantakan, maklum update kilat no jutsu.

**Perjalanan menjadi seorang legenda by Izzudin Armain. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Enjoy it and selamat merayakan lebaran entah besok atau kapan. **

**Cekidot.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke berjalan pulang ke rumahnya di perkampungan klan Uchiha di pinggiran desa dekat hutan kematian, saat memasuki kawasan klan Uchiha entah mengapa suasana sangat sepi tidak seperti biasanya, firasatnya buruk akan hal ini.

"Tumben, sepi sekali. Biasanya jam segini masih banyak orang lalu-lalang." Gumam Sasuke, dia lalu mempercepat langkahnya, ingin segera sampai rumah. Saat hendak memasuki belokan Sasuke melihat ada orang tergeletak tengkurap dibahu jalan, Sasuke pun segera menghampirinya.

"Paman, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencoba membangunkan orang tersebut, karena tak kunjung bangun Sasuke akhirnya membalik tubuh orang tersebut, betapa kagetnya ia karena yang dilihatnya adalah..

"Huaha.., darah,." Sasuke berteriak kencang tak kala melihat tubuh orang tersebut sobek di bagian leher dan perut, Sasuke lalu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari pertolongan, namun yang akan dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang lebih buruk, tak pernah ia bayangkan.

"Huah.."

"Huaahhhh.." Sasuke berteriak sangat kencang, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Ia lalu berlari ke arah rumahnya, memastikan bahwa keluarganya baik-baik saja.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh." mencoba mengatur nafas sejenak, Dengan perlahan Sasuke lalu mengeser pintu didepannya.

"Sreet." Pintu terbuka, Gelap. Ya, itulah yang ia lihat, tak ada siapapun, sunyi sekali..

"Tou-sama, Kaa-san, Nii-san." Sasuke memanggil-manggil keluarganya, menelusuri lorong-lorong rumahnya, namun tak ada satupun jawaban. Tinggal satu ruang yang belum ia cek, ruang santai keluarga dibelakang rumah.

"Tap..tap..tap." sasuke lalu berlari mengerahkan tenaga yang tersisa.

"Set." Sasuke berhenti didepan pintu, lalu dengan perlahan membuka pintu itu.

"Sreet."

"Deg." Dan yang ia lihat adalah mimpi buruk, kedua orang tuanya dibunuh dihadapannya dan pembunuhnya masih didepannya, menatapnya, tatapan yang takkan pernah ia lupakan..

"Nii-san, apa yang kau.."

"Wush..tap." Itachi melempar kunai hingga menggores pipi Sasuke dan menancap didinding dibelakangnya.

Sasuke gemetar, matanya berair, ingin berteriak tapi tenggorokannya seakan tercekat, akhirnya yang keluar hanyalah..

"Nii-san, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Kekuatan!" gumam Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kekuatan, dan untuk itu aku harus membunuh semua." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi, untuk apa, Kalau hanya kekuatan?" Nada suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar, menusuk batin itachi, tapi ia harus tegar.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, jadilah kuat!" Itachi mencoba menahan gejolak dihatinya.

"Dan balaslah dendammu suatu saat ini!"

"**Tsukuyomi." **Dan kata terakhir yang didengar Sasuke pada malam pilu itu...

" Maafkan Nii-san, Sasuke. Jadilah kuat dan lindungi orang yang berharga bagimu."

* * *

Dihari minggu ini, ingin sebenarnya Naruto tidur sehari penuh. Namun, hal itu takkan terwujud ketika tiba-tiba Itachi menemuinya dengan darah dan isak tangis, serta tubuh yang bergetar hebat –yang jarang ditemuinya pada sosok Itachi- mengetuk pintu apartmennya di pagi buta, pukul 2 dinihari membawa berita buruk.

"APAA! Itachi, aku-.. ah..aku tak mengerti!" Erang Naruto frustasi, tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini, disisi lain dia juga mencoba mengerti.

"Naruto, kumohon jangan beritahukan ini pada siapapun. Selain tetua, Danzo, dan Hokage-sama hanya engkaulah yang kupercayai saat ini." Itachi bergumam lirih.

"Tapi kau tak perlu juga sampai membantai mereka semua, lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia pasti menderita setelah ini."

"Klan Uchiha bergerak lebih awal dari yang diperkirakan, jika aku tak melakukan ini Danzo dan yang lain akan membunuh semua uchiha yang ada tanpa kecuali termasuk adikku. Dan kau tahu Naruto aku tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Gumam Itachi dengan wajah tertunduk, masih menampakkan sisa-sisa air mata diwajahnya.

"Hah.." Desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Naruto, pikirannya benar-benar konslet saat ini.

"Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku harus meninggalkan konoha sebelum fajar setelah melapor ke Hokage, menyusup ke organisasi kriminal tingkat S dan melindungi konoha dari luar. Untuk itu Naruto, aku mohon satu hal padamu, ini mungkin permohonan seumur hidup."

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto lagi tanpa menatap wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Jagalah Sasuke, jauhkan dia dari hal-hal yang gelap terutama Danzo, dan jangan biarkan dia masuk ke dalam jurang kebencian."

"Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga, dan ini janji seumur hidupku juga, Itachi." Kata Naruto.

"Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu, Naruto. Dan untuk itu, sebelum aku pergi..." Itachi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tabung dari balik rompinya.

"Bawalah ini bersamamu, mata milik Uchiha Shisui, pemilik genjutsu terkuat Kotoamatsukami." Ujar Itachi lalu meletakkan itu di satu-satunya meja yang ada diruang itu.

"Jadi, mungkin sampai disini, Narut.."

"Kau berkata seakan dunia kiamat, Itachi." Ujar Naruto menyela dengan cepat.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, akatsuki adalah organisasi kelas S, musuh-musuh yang dihadapi tentu bukan sembarangan, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti."

"Aku mengerti.."

"Aku tak bisa lama-lama lagi, Naruto. Sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih."

"Tentu, jaga dirimu baik-baik Itachi!"

"Hm.. aku pergi!"kepergian Itachi mengakhiri pembicaraan dimalam itu, menyisakan Naruto seorang diri dibalok apartemennya, menerawang jauh.

* * *

_Pagi harinya saat matahari telah terbit._

Konoha gempar, berita tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha, klan yang sangat disegani, dikenal sebagai salah satu dari klan perintis konoha menyebar luas. Dan lebih menggemparkan lagi yang melakukan itu semua adalah Uchiha Itachi, sosok yang selama ini dikenal sebagai prodigy klan Uchiha, putra sulung ketua klan Uchiha fugaku, sosok yang selama ini dikenal ramah dan hangat pada semua orang.

Sasuke terbaring lemah dirumah sakit, terbangun seperempat jam yang lalu –berharap apa yang terjadi kemarin malam adalah mimpi- nyatanya tidak. Luka gores dipipi adalah buktinya, namun luka di hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

Sebulan kemudian, Sasuke sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, setelah menjalani beberapa terapi psikologis. Namun, tetap saja semua tak sama seperti dulu, siapa yang batinnya tak goyah melihat kedua orang tuanya tewas dibunuh didepannya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi yang membunuh adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Naruto sadar akan hal itu, meskipun semua nampak baik-baik saja jika dilihat dari luar. Naruto tahu, sorot mata itu dipenuhi kesedihan, ketakutan, kesepian, kebencian, dan dendam. Wajah yang dulu ceria kini kehilangan senyumnya, hatinya tak lagi memancarkan kebahagiaan.

Dan itu semua membuat Naruto bimbang,

Haruskah ia memberitahukan semua rahasia itu,

Sekarang?

"Maaf Sasuke, kurasa belum saatnya." Batin Naruto...

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaptero espesialo lebarano.**

**Selamat menikmati.**

* * *

Danzo, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Hampir semua orang dikonoha mengenalnya. Salah satu shinobi veteran yang masih hidup sejak zaman era kepimimpinan Nidaime hokage Senju Tobirama dan telah melewati perang dunia shinobi 2&3. Merupakan murid langsung dibawah bimbingan Nidaime Hokage di tim 7 bersama Sarutobi Hiruzen,dan Utatane koharu. Penduduk konoha mengenal Danzo sebagai shinobi veteran pahlawan konoha. Namun, tak banyak yang tahu sepak terjang Danzo dibawah tanah konoha, dengan ANBU NE yang dipimpinnya, mencoba melindungi konoha dengan cara apapun meski harus melakukan pekerjaan kotor yang belum tentu skuad elite ninja lainnya mau melakukannya. Bagi sebagian shinobi, danzo adalah orang yang harus dijauhi, dekat dengannya saja adalah hal yang berbahaya, apalagi sampai dia yang mendekatimu, hal yang sangat tidak akan pernah engkau harapkan.

* * *

Setelah mendengar laporan salah satu anak buahnya, Danzo menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi, keningnya mengkerut, mencoba berpikir. Selama ini dia selalu mengawasi Naruto, tak pernah sedetik pun luput dari pengawasannya. Maklum, menurutnya sebagai jinchuriki kyubii sudah sepatutnya mendapat pengawasan dan perlindungan, namun dalam arti lain. Mengawasi disini adalah jangan sampai dia jatuh ketangan musuh, dan mellindungi disini mempunyai maksud pastikan dia hidup sampai menunjukkan kegunaannya untuk konoha, kalaupun dia mati paling tidak dia mati demi konoha. Berbeda dengan desa ninja lainnya yang melatih jinchuriki mereka menjadi shinobi layaknya shinobi lainnya agar bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri, Danzo justru berpikir untuk mengamankan Naruto agar tetap berada dalam tembok konoha, mensabotase pendidikannya, memberikan soal ujian yang berbeda, sampai menghasut para dewan agar Naruto tetap menjadi seorang genin sehingga tak pernah jauh dari pengawasannya. Namun, mendengar laporan dari anak buahnya tentang kemampuan Naruto yang 'tak lazim' sebagai seorang genin membuatnya dahinya berkerut, tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa seorang genin berusia 10 tahun yang waktu diakademi dikenal sebagai pembuat onar dan deathlast bisa menguasai Hiraishin dan kagebunshin no jutsu yang notabene adalah jutsu sekelas kage. Membuatnya berpikir dengan keras hingga akhirnya sampai pada suatu keputusan..

"Aku akan memastikannya sendiri, Naruto Namikaze..khu..khu..khu.." seringai Danzo terlihat jelas di ruang yang dingin dan gelap tersebut, segelap namanya, Yami no Shinobi.

* * *

_**Time skip 2 tahun kemudian**_

Naruto melangkah perlahan menuju kantor hokage, setelah test yang menyusahkan yang diberikan kakashi-sensei selaku jounin pembimbing tim 7 tadi, seorang sandaime hokage menemuinya-yang tentu saja membuat tim 7 terkejut-kenapa seorang hokage mau repot-repot datang ketempat latihan hanya untuk menemui bocah yang masih genin. Namun keterkejutan itu segera mereka hapus mengingat kemampuan Naruto tadi dalam test yang diberikan.

"Tok..tok..tok.."

"Masuk." Terdengar perintah dari dalam, Naruto lalu membuka pintu kantor hokage menampakkan sosok sandaime hokage aka Hiruzen yang duduk termenung dibalik tumpukan kertas-kertas dokumen yang entah mengapa tiada habisnya.

"Ah..Naruto, kau sudah datang, kemari mendekatlah!" kata Hiruzen.

"Tumben Jii-san memanggilku sendiri, apakah penting sekali?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah..ya tentu saja, selama aku mengawasimu Naruto, dan cukup terkejut melihat perkembanganmu. Aku ingin bertanya dari mana kau belajar jurus Hiraishin, setahuku aku hanya mengajarimu cara melemparkan shuriken, control chakra, serta beberapa gulungan untuk kau pelajari sendiri?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Oh itu, sebenarnya aku belajar dari gulungan jutsu milik ayahku, gulungan tersebut dititipkan pada Shikaku-sama. Saat aku bermain kesana Shikaku memberikan gulungan tersebut kepadaku dan sedikit mengajarkan tentang dasar-dasar hiraishin yaitu fuinjutsu, selebihnya kupelajari sendiri." Jawab Naruto.

"Dengan kemampuan seperti itu, seharusnya kau bisa saja menjadi Rookie of the year, bahkan mungkin aku bisa menaikkan pangkatmu menjadi Chuunin." Tawar Sandaime.

"Itu tidak perlu Hokage-jiji, aku menyembunyikan kemampuanku bukan tanpa sebab. Aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian, dan tentu saja karena Sasuke."

"Sasuke, apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Sandaime.

"Sasuke adalah sahabatku, semenjak kejadian 'itu' dia jadi lebih dingin dan sensitif. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang lebih kuat darinya, karena itulah untuk menghormati Itachi ehh.. salah, maksudku Sasuke aku menyembunyikan Kemampuanku." Naruto gelagapan karena keceplosan menyebut tentang Itachi.

"Itachi?" mata Sandaime memincing tajam ke arah Naruto, sedangkan yang dilihat sudah gugup.

"Naruto, apa ada hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Sandaime tegas.

"Ehh, apa maksud anda Jiji, tidak ada yang kusembunyikan." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk bokongnya –eh- salah maksud author kepalanya.

"Kau menyebutkan tentang Itachi tadi? Apa ada hal yang harusnya kuketahui namun tak kuketahui darimu, Naruto?"

"Hah.." Naruto menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya memang tak bisa kusembunyikan lebih lama lagi darimu, Jiji." Naruto lalu mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hokage-jiji pasti tahu, aku dan Itachi sering berlatih bersama, dari situ kami mulai menjadi seorang sahabat. Malam itu, setelah pembantaian Itachi datang kerumahku, ia berpesan menitipkan Sasuke padaku. Sebagai seorang sahabat, aku tak bisa menolak permintaannya, apalagi melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu." Jelas Naruto.

"Tak kusangka Itachi menceritakan ini padamu, bahkan sampai mempercayakan adiknya juga. Ia pasti sangat percaya padamu, Naruto." Kata Sandaime.

"Hm, untuk itulah aku ada untuk sahabatku." Ujar Naruto.

"Aku harap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini Naruto, selain kita dan orang yang terlibat dalam rencana pembantaian malam itu, tak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu, Sasuke sekalipun!" Terang Sandaime.

"Aku mengerti, Jiji." Angguk Naruto.

"Hah..Kau selalu memberi kejutan, Naruto. Andaikan kau bukan jinchuriki , pasti aku sudah membeberkan identitasmu sebagai seorang Namikaze, persetan dengan protes yang mungkin dilayangkan Iwagakure maupun Kumogakure nantinya, dengan begitu setidaknya kau mendapat rasa hormat penduduk desa ini dan bisa mengembangkan kemampuanmu tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi. Kau tahu sebagian penduduk desa ini-kebanyakan dari generasi sebelumnya-masih mengangap jinchuriki adalah jelmaan monster, bukan sebagai manusia seutuhnya." Ujar Hiruzen lirih.

"Hmm..tak apa Jii-san, mungkin menyembunyikan identitasku saat ini adalah yang terbaik, jika sudah tiba saatnya nanti semuanya akan ku ungkap dengan jelas dan tak ada yang perlu dirahasiakan. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong Jii-san tak memanggilku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu kan?" selidik Naruto.

"Oh ya, tentu saja, aku mau mengenalkanmu dengan salah satu muridku, dia adalah salah satu dari anggota densetsu no sannin, dan yang lebih penting lagi dia adalah sensei dari tou-san mu, Naruto." Ujar hiruzen. Alis Naruto terangkat, menandakan ia sedikit tertarik, Hiruzen yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul, membayangkan apa reaksi Naruto nanti.

"Siapa dia, Jii-san ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia adalah…"

* * *

_Di sebuah pemandian_

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih sedang melubangi dinding sebuah pemandian air panas di konoha, pria tersebut cekikan tidak jelas melihat pemandangan melalui lubang kecil tersebut, sesekali darah menetes dari hidungnya.

"Hi..hi..hi.., wah tak kusangka cewek disini sexy-sexy, walaupun masih muda tapi tubuh mereka sudah matang." Ujar sosok tersebut sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya menggunakan tisu.

"**Jurus derita seribu tahun."** Entah darimana asalnya, setelah mendengar suara itu yang dirasakan oleh sosok tersebut adalah rasa sakit yang amat sangat dipantatnya hingga membuatnya melayang –tercebur- kedalam kolam pemandian yang berisi para gadis-gadis. Sesaat suasana sangat sunyi sekali sampai….

1…

2…

3…

"Kyaa.., ada pengintip." Seketika suasana menjadi gaduh, para gadis itu sibuk mencari barang apa saja yang penting bisa dilempar mulai dari sepatu, sandal, gayung, linggis, cangkul, mobil (oke itu sudah keterlaluan) untuk melempari pengintip tersebut, sedangkan yang menjadi objek sasaran sudah lari terbirit-birit no jutsu entah kemana.

_Beberapa jam kemudian_

"Cih, sial, siapa yang berani menggangu penelitianku tadi?" ujar pria tersebut berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil celingak-celinguk mencari orang yang berani menggangu kegiatan yang dianggapnya –penelitian- itu.

"Oi.. Ero-jii san." Twitch, muncul perlimaan dikening pria tersebut, menoleh kebelakang mencari siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya paman mesum.

"Ternyata kau bocah, yang berani menggangu penelitianku tadi, sialan kau.." teriak pria tersebut pada bocah didepannya, sedangkan bocah didepannya pun tak kalah emosi dengan pria di hadapannya.

"Penelitian? Penelitian gundulmu, sejak kapan mengintip perempuan mandi disebut penelitian hah, dasar ero ojiisan." Balas bocah itu tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau bilang, namaku bukan ero jii-san bocah, perkenalkan aku adalah shinobi yang ditakuti diseluruh Genso no kuni, pertapa suci dari gunung myouboku, Jiraiya-sama no gama sennin, ha..ha..ha.." pria tersebut memperkenalkan diri dengan narsisnya, diikuti tawa yang mengelegar. Sedangkan bocah yang menjadi lawan bacotnya tadi hanya bisa berjungkir balik ria mendengar narsisnya orang tua bau tanah ini.

"Jadi orang inikah yang dimaksud Hiruzen-Jiji, jauh dari yang kubayangkan." Batin bocah itu.

"Oi paman, apa kau yang dimaksud kakek hokage itu, yang akan menjadi guruku?" Tanya bocah itu.

Tawa pria tersebut aka Jiraiya kemudia terhenti, memasang pose berpikir sambil melirik bocah dihadapanya.

"Jadi inikah putra Minato dan Kushina, rasanya sudah lama sekali." Batin Jiraiya.

"Ohh, jadi kau ya bocah kurang ajar yang akan jadi muridku? Siapa namamu nak?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Oh ayolah Jiraiya-sama, kau adalah kakek angkatku mana mungkin kau tidak tahu namaku." Kata Naruto.

Jiraiya tertegun sejenak, "Hah..kelihatannya kakek tua itu menceritakan banyak padamu, Naruto." Katanya sambil diiringi senyum tulus.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

"Jadi, Hiruzen Jiisan siapa orang itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia adalah Jiraiya no gama sennin, salah satu sannin legendaris, sensei tou-san mu dan juga kakek angkatmu." Jawab Hiruzen.

"Apa, jadi dia juga kakek angkatku begitu?" sembur Naruto.

"Iya, Minato sudah menanggap Jiraiya keluarganya, bahkan namamu berasal dari nama tokoh disalah satu novel karangan Jiraiya." Jelas hiruzen.

"Souka, jadi kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Kau selalu terburu-buru Naruto, tapi baiklah semakin cepat semakin baik, sekarang carilah dia di sekitar tempat pemandian!" titah Hiruzen.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Hiruzen-Jiji." Pamit Naruto sambil menutup pintu.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ya..begitulah." kata Naruto.

"Jadi, sekarang apa kegiatan kita?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Sebelum kau menjadi muridku ada test yang harus kau lalui, test ini untuk mengetahui kekurangan dan kelebihanmu." Kata Jiraiya.

"Jadi ceritanya kita harus sparing nih?"

"yah kurang lebih begitulah."

"Baiklah ero-sennin, jadi dimana kita akan sparing?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm, ikut aku!" perintah Jiraiya sambil berjalan diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya, setelah beberapa menit mereka akhirnya sampai di training ground 27.

"Ini..?"

"Ya, ini adalah training ground 27, training ground legendaris yang banyak melahirkan ninja-ninja hebat, termasuk tou-san mu, Naruto." Jelas Jiraiya, Naruto dan Jiraiya telah berdiri berhadap-hadapan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung masing-masing.

"Bisakah kita mulai sekarang?"

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru, bocah. Tapi, majulah..!" kata Jiraiya.

**TBC**

**Nama : Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto (dirahasiakan)**

**Usia :12 Tahun**

**Peringkat :Genin**

**Gelar :Belum ada**

**Class :A-class Shinobi**

**Elemen :Fuuton,Suiton,Katon**

**Tipe jurus :Taijutsu,Ninjutsu,Fuinjutsu**

**Kekkai Genkai :Hiraishin, sisanya belum menguasai**

**Minal aidzin wal fai'idzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**


End file.
